joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skunk Ape
Summary Skunk Ape is a primate, more specifically, an orangutan .. and an ancestor-one, in mental matters of valid knowledge. The fruits that are part of his diet are only constantly seen in forests or swamps, this means that Skunk can adapt to the climate of other environments, but will never be seen in these same environments; it would die of hunger. You can bet Skunk Ape is those types who have a low-lifetime-age, slowly gets older. Stories were common in the 1960s and 1970s. Little by little the legend was forgotten until in 2000, a housewife reported having seen a creature resembling the orangutan stealing apples in her yard. She took the photo and sent it anonymously to David Barkasy. She said that because it was dark she estimated that the creature was 2 meters tall. The image was then sent to a cryptozoologist Loren Coleman who analyzed and confirmed the existence of this being. And he still has a smooth coat and a tight black coat; very unusual in orangutans. Extremely unusual in orangutans. This ends up catching the attention of hunters who go in hope and never come back from there. Skunk is quiet, but agressive, if hurted first. The animal exudes a strong smell since it does not have hygienic habits. That's why it's called Skunk Ape as well. Powers and Abilities Tier: '''9-B '''Name: '''Skunk Da Ape, Black Orangutan, Giant Simian '''Origin: '''United States of America '''Gender: Male Age: '''58 '''Classification: Primates Powers and Abilities: '''Stench Generation, Wetland Generation, Fur Generation, Contaminant Immunity, Poison Immunity, Alcohol Immunity, Organic Manipulation, Night Vision, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Regeneration, Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Recovery, Enhanced Dexterity, Mountain Adaptation, Omnidirectional Solar Waves '''Attack Potency: '''Room+ '''Speed: '''Peak Human '''Lifting Strength:'' Peak Human '''Striking Strength: '''Human Class '''Standard Equipment: '''Flexibility, Advanced Brute Strength and Bad Smell '''Durability: '''Wall/Tree Level '''Intelligence: '''119 (Esteemed in this way for his species. Orangutans can do things like use their own arms as paddles for canoes, use tools for example to make fire (two woods), are affected by some diseases that also affect humans, this only with the naturalness of nature. If, for example, trained, they have already learned how to bathe, brush their teeth and get dressed. just looking, without instruction. And even, Skunk is an ancient orangutan). '''Stamina: '''Rare '''Range: '''Uncommon Range '''Weaknesses: '''Firearms, Machetes, Flamethrowers '''Friends: '''Yeti, Sasquatch, Bigfoot, Yeti Spider '''No-Friends: '''Sonic.EXE, Dodge Landon Some Facts ''He is the cousin of Bigfoot and possibly of Yeti too. Sasquatch and Skunk have one thing in common; both have rare leathers but are probably incredibly strong animals for their proper kind, hahaha. The stupid hunters always fail trying to take 'em down to take their leather. Reports about Skunk Ape have been reported since 1860. But when a person actually reported on it, they also managed to take a picture in 1960, and when thereafter, it disappeared, can be considered from there on then the most legitimate originality about the Skunk people will ever manages to see it. That is why he is listed at 58, (1960). It has not yet been discovered how the Orangutan ages work, but still, they are one of the closest relatives of humans as well, for being primates in general; so his age is listed too, according to how human age works. Others 'Notable Victories: '''Against Humans, Scorpions, Spiders, Bulls, Zebra, Horses, Tigers, Lions, Werewolves, Vampires, Bounty Hunters, Liam Neeson '''Notable Losses: '''Against Albert Einstein, Castiel, Crowley, Azrael, Azazel, Abbadon, Chuck Norris '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Bigfoot, Yeti, Sasquatch, Buck, Russell Videos & Photos Category:Monkeys Category:Tier 9 [[Category:''DEMOLISH A WALL]] Category:Primates Category:Orangutans Category:SAVAGE LEVEL 420% Category:SAVAGE LEVEL 520% Category:SAVAGE LEVEL 620% Category:Animals Category:Apes Category:Legends Category:LEGENDS Category:But not John Legend Category:NOT MYTHS Category:Stronger Than You Category:STRONG Category:FORCE Category:BRUTE Category:STRENGTH Category:Force Users